


Its time

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Bobbie/Paul/Kenny [6]
Category: South Park
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: Sun barely peaks over the horizon as my two boyfriends, sleep peacefully, unaware of the world. Let this be a good morning.





	Its time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildenettles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildenettles/gifts).



The sun barely rising, skies still dark. And yet I'm somehow awake. Smiling softly, I could see a small puff of blond and raven hair sticking out, both dead to the world. 

 

Dreaming something, and yet there's me. I chuckled watching them as I drinked my thirteen morning coffee. Lately after Cartman's bullshit, everyone collectively agree that he needs to shape his shit up. 

 

I didn't care, since Professor Chaos and General Disarray joined in a subcategory for the Freedom Pals. Don't know why, but it's a whatever at this point. I always asked them to explain, but even if I get the information, it always leaves me confused. 

 

What isn't confusing was my current two boyfriends sleeping, dreaming peacefully.

 

I realized after three am, I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Honestly, I'm not sure why I cant sleep, but it's there always reminding me. I worked throughout the morning. Having remade Mysterion’s outfit. Seriously, that has so many holes, I'm surprised with how its holding up.

 

But now, it's currently wrapped up in a box, waiting for its owner to wear it. Craig and Tweek were also having wardrobe problems as well.

 

Hell, at this point, I should remake everyone's outfits. I have the time, borrowed energy, and the resources to remake them all. 

 

Even though, neither Wendy, Kyle, nor Cartman got along with me, I'm fine with that.

 

Realizing they will be awake soon enough. Getting up softly, I padded down the stairs and the kitchen tiled floors. Knowing what to make, I began it as their alarm went off. 

 

Even though I can't hear them, I already know Kenny will mutter some choices of words while Bobbie will say something completely like him. Either its with sass or something ‘I didn't sleep’. Hearing them moving, bed creaks a little with their movement. 

 

It's not like the creaking Kenny gave to Bobbie, no. How has that bed not fallen apart from the rough shaking, I wouldn't know. Probably spite.

 

Chuckling lightly, I could hear them coming down. Kenny has a soft like walking while Bobbie is a little noisier. 

 

“Good morning, boys. Coffee is already made and breakfast is almost done.” 

 

I could hear Kenny mumbling a soft ‘Thank god’ and Bobbie pulling out orange juice. Two sleepy boys.

 

Moving away from breakfast, kissing Bobbie's little lips always taste so sweet. Of course I couldn't forget Kenny, already knowing. Kissing back, I gravitate back to the food as they sit themselves down. 

 

This is my kind of morning. Hopefully it translates well through the day.


End file.
